


oh, how the mighty fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, aight idk what im doing hi, but like malum yes, but this is gonna be a sad one im sorry, ok read on idk what im tagging hahahaha ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Calum.</i> Calum was always there, with his crinkly laugh and dark eyes and his love for puppies that always <i>always</i> manages to get Michael above water when he's <i>drowning</i> in everything. When he feels too caught up in their life, feels like he's moving when he's really just stuck at one place and <i>god</i> he loves Calum <i>too much</i> it burns him sometimes to touch Calum.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>or where michael and calum are so in love it ends up being their downfall<b></b></b></p><p>based on tumblr prompt: "hey so i kind of made this deal to save you and you just need to let me go and let me do this i promised you i wouldn't let you get hurt and i intend to keep that promise now let me go" "where are you going" "i gave myself over to our enemy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> i have come to the conclusion that i cant write anything but malum. anyways, happy christmas!

Michael and Calum were in love. Still is in love. Probably will be forever, at least that's what they think. What they know.

  
Michael looked down at the black haired boy snuggled up to his side, evenly breathing. He stroked through the curls, sighing contentedly when Calum stirred, pressing to his body more, letting out a quiet breath.

  
"Hey pup, you have to get up." Michael said softly, still running his hand through the ebony hair.

  
"Nooo" Calum mumbled, the sound muffled by Michael's shirt. Michael took a deep breath, the only sound in their hotel room being the soft murmur of the air conditioner and their quiet breathing.

  
Michael sat up, making Calum groan and pull on his shirt in a failed attempt to pull him back down. "Michaeeel.." He opened his chocolate brown eyes and squinted at Michael already walking to the bathroom.

  
"You have to get up babe. We have an interview, unless you want a ten minute lecture from Ashton about punctuality and other shit. "

As if the thought itself was that horrible, Calum weakly sat up and crawled to the end of the bed, only to fall back down face first into the matress. "I'm still so tired Michael."

  
Michael, who was about to close the bathroom door leaned his forehead on the edge of the door, sighing. He went back out and smiled down fondly at Calum's limp body. He bent down and rolled Calum on his back, said boy smiling at him with eyes still closed.  
Calum reached out blindly, sort of hitting Michael in the face into which Michael just breathed out a laugh taking Calum's arm and putting it on the boy's chest.

  
"Come on." Michael said, outting his arms under Calum's back and knees lifting him up and carrying him into the bathroom and kicked the door shut.

  
Calum finally finally opened his eyes and looked directly at Michael's green ones and Michael still couldn't believe Calum was _his_.  
"You're the best person ever Mikey." Calum said gently, reaching up to Michael's cheek as he set him down in the shower. Michael just pressed his lips onto Calum's, hands on his waist and it was times like these that Michael wanted to know whatever he did to deseve Calum.

 

  
_Calum_. Calum was always there, with his crinkly laugh and dark eyes and his love for puppies that always _always_ manages to get Michael above water when he's _drowning_ in everything. When he feels too caught up in their life, feels like he's moving when he's really just stuck at one place and _god_ he loves Calum _too much_ it burns him sometimes to _touch_ Calum.

 

  
Calum had wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and Michael moved his hands to Calum's thighs to get him to jump, which he did.  
Michael held him tightly against him, mouths still moving against each other and Michael felt his skin was burning through his clothes he was surprised he wasn't on _fire_.  
A loud knock was heard, making both boys pull away, breathing heavily, quietly and Michael's just kinda standing holding Calum up, looking _staring_ at him as Calum giggled, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he buried his face in Michael's neck.

 

"Boy's hurry up! Ashton's turning into a grumpy dragon." It was Luke, gone as he said that and Michael was kinda angry for interrupting their moment but Calum was still _still_ pressed up against him so it was fine. Everything was _fine_.

"Let's shower, hm?" Michael said as he put Calum down, removing his clothing and turning on the shower.

 

 


	2. this is the road to ruin, and we started at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight this was a tumblr prompt and i forgot to write it in the summary wtf. ok wow im stupid buuut i have edited and added it yas ok read on my children

Everything was all right. The interview went well, Ashton was curled up against Luke on the way back and their driver was playing shitty car music and Calum was lazily stroking his side, leaning up to him. 

"Michael." Michael turned his head, only to bump noses with an on egde looking Calum. "What's wrong Cal?" Calum just sighed and kissed his nose. "You know I love you right? And I promise I won't let anything hurt you." Calum said lowly, only for Michael's ears to hear it.

"What's wrong Calum? I-I love you too. So  _so_ much." Michael said, sounding worried and shifting a bit so he could face Calum and cup his face, his volume matching his. His eyes searched his lover's face for something,  _something_ but Calum just attacked Michael with kisses and tickles as if nothing happened, Michael's back hitting the seats and his flailing sort of hit Ashton accidentally to which Luke growled annoyingly at Michael, pulling a still sleeping Ashton closer to him.

Calum smiled apologetically at Luke and stopped tickling Michael, sitting up and pulling Michael to him, burying his face in his head.

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right Cal?" Michael said softly into his chest. 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Mikey." Calum mumbled into the bright red hair, running his hand up and down Michael's back.

Michael took a deep breath slumping into Calum, inhaling his scent and trying to calm his unsettling feeling.

 

***

 

Michael didn't  _understand._

One moment he was cuddling contentedly with Calum in the van and now they're in the hotel room and Calum's _crying_ and _blurry_ and  _panicky_  and he doesn't _know_ what to do.

"Calum. Calum  _please_." Michael said in an attempt to talk to his boyfriend who just shook his head and wiped his tears away.

"I have to go, Michael." Calum said, all shaking and hushed tones and Michael didn't miss the way Calum touched his face like it was the last time their skin would ever be colliding. 

"No-no wait Calum where are you going?" Michael said putting his hand on top of Calum's who just gently peeled it off and walked to the door, pausing just before he closed it, glancing at a very confused Michael.

"To save you." 

 

 


	3. you look so pretty but you're gone so soon

Calum should really have known better. He now realized that he shouldn't have signed up for that fucking street gang. And to Calum's annoyance with his young self, the most powerful one, too. How he got past the initiation and all the other shit they made him do was all a blur to him but he did.

  
Now here he was.

  
He didn't know that the band would happen. He didn't know _Michael_ would happen. And jesus if he could take back everything he said that day, he would, if it meant him and Michael wouldn't be in this situation right now.

  
But, he was a kid back then, one who was easily deceived, who was only looking for _power_ and _control_ when all he really needed was music, two best friends who were stupid enough to make him laugh at the most unlikely of times and love. Or more likely in his case, _Michael._

Michael was everything he didn't ask for, everything he didn't even deserve. He loved Michael more than his own life, more than anything he had ever loved.

He was the air Calum breathed; sometimes being away from Michael too long actually made it hard to breathe.

He was the best thing to happen to Calum and he was his and Calum had fucked up and now that stupid gang wants Michael.

 

***

 

_"Well done, kid!" The leader said, peering down at a scrawny Calum, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now you just have to recite the oath, get the mark on your skin and.. well, welcome to the good life kid." He added, and Calum could feel the excitement rushing in his veins, he could already see it._

  
_He inhaled deeply as another member held a sort of little book infront of him with the oath Calum was to say and Calum let go of his breath with the first words out his mouth._

  
_"I, Calum Hood, swear to be loyal and protect the brotherhood, never deny it's orders, be it personal and never let emotions come in the way of serving as long as I have this mark on my.." Calum paused thinking of where he would want his ticket to the 'good life' as they could choose where to put the mark,"..shoulder," One of the other members in the room had smiled at him, holding up a piece of metal, still softly glowing a hot orange and walked over to Calum positioning behind him. "shall I carry out this oath and never stray from it or so be the consequences."_

_The boy behind him pulled down his shirt to reveal his shoulder, pressing down on the tan skin as Calum screamed in pain._

_But then it was over and everybody was clapping and Calum smiled through the couple tears streaming down his face of what he thought was real happiness._

_Until he met that awkward blonde kid who likes video games and anime on one of the gangs "adventures" that he realized it everything was all wrong._

 

***

 

Calum had tried everything to erase the scar on his shoulder. Bury it in his past, so deep he wouldn't even think about it anymore but apparently he didn't get it deep enough as he received a text that _knows where you are Hood, you still got the mark and the boss wants you to work. Now that you're all famous and shit, gives more connection to the brotherhood. Oh, and he wants your boyfriend out of the picture._

As if Calum would ever go back to that lifestyle. He'd done terrible things in that time and he regrets it more and more as he approached the abandoned building he was supposed to 'dispose' of Michael.

  
"Calum! Long time no see, bro." It was the same guy who branded him and Calum just gritted his teeth.

"You can't do this." Calum said slowly, breathing heavy.

"Oh but we can, and because of this" The man had stepped closer, tapping his shoulder and Calum shrugged off his hand harshly. "we already did."

Calum eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

  
"I told you Hood. We know where you were, and the second you left that fancy little hotel room.." He stopped motioning for someone to come in and Calum thought felt his bones liquefy, unable to hold his body together.

  
There, being held by two men was Michael, bruised and bleeding and Calum was ready to lunge at them.

  
"Let him go you monsters!!" Calum had screamed, only to be held back by two other men. He didn't miss the way Michael's head had lifted up from the sound of his voice, hurt green eyes staring right into him.

  
"Please! _Please_ , not Michael. Just-just not _him_. Let him go. Please." Calum begged and struggled against the hold on him. He didn't care how he looked so damn _deperate_ and vulnerable because this was _Michael_ they're talking about and frankly Calum was ready to get on his knees and plead.

  
"Calum. Calum-stop that." Calum stopped struggling and sort of slumped into the hold, as the two men holding Michael dropped him to ground. "You don't need him Calum. He'd be a distraction for the assignment the boss is giving you."

  
Calum looked at him in horror and disbelief. "I _do_ need him you little _bitch_ so dont you dare--" Calum was cut off by a blow to the stomach followed by a chorus of chuckles.

  
"Such a shame. He's cute." Calum watched as the man pulled out a gun and he just stood there shaking. "I'll do anything you want please! What's the damn mission-please no. Michael!" He shouted at the limp red head, sprawled out on the floor, barely breathing.

  
The man smiled at Calum menacingly. "Anything, Calum?" Calum nodded frantically, hopeful eyes looking at Michael.

"The first order was to kill him."

  
Calum was about to protest when the man just cocked the gun and pointed it at Michael's head. " _No no no_ please please. J-joshua--Jerry! Jerry right? Come on man please _please don't_."

  
"My name's Jeremy." Jeremy deadpanned, putting his finger on the trigger.

  
One of the men standing beside Michael, turned him over with his foot, now laying on his back, Calum could see Michael's pretty face which made it worse. Calum screamed and struggled but he seemed so weak at the time and everything was becoming blurry and hazy, he couldn't  _Couldn't_ do  _anything._

  
Michael grunted,"C-calum..it's _okay_. I _love_ y-you, it's o-okay." he said brokenly, barely above a whisper and Calum's already falling apart.

  
"Michael, _I love you_." Calum said softly as he closed his eyes tightly, Michael's face burning into the back of his eyelids but it was gone soon as the gun went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _i'm evil_ *cackles* sorry :)))

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me abt malum on [tumblr!](bandlost.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
